Finding Freedom
by xdark-chocolatex
Summary: Jack left Serena all those years ago to be a pirate. Without him to save her from the bores of upper class life, she gave up on her dreams for adventure a long time ago. When Jack strolls back into her life, she has to decide if she still loves him.
1. Chapter One

This is my first Pirates of the Caribbean story. It was previously called Silent Hearts before I removed it. Only the title has changed.

(This story is dedicated to my good friend Helen for always being there for me.)

Pisces Rising

Chapter One 

Serena climbed out of the carriage, taking care not to let her dress trail in the dirt. It was a hot and sunny day. The ocean was sparkling and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. Following her aunt, she gazed at the scaffold not far away. Fanning herself, she stepped up onto the raised ground for upper class citizens. Now she could see over the heads of the crowd to the man standing by the noose, waiting for death. The crowd murmured and shifted expectantly. It was a very large crowd, for pirate hangings were very popular and rare. Serena's heart was beating frantically as she squinted into the distance at the pirate. She leaned to the right and raised her chin to get a better view. Her aunt noticed her apprehensive expression and hissed to her ear in disapproval,

"It is not Jack Sparrow, if that eases your concern."

Serena's head jerked towards the older woman in surprise and embarrassment. She saw the look on her aunt's face and her cheeks burned.

"I did love him once, aunt. I would care if he was about to go to his death. But as you very well know, I have not seen him for over ten years and my heart belongs with Edward now."

Her aunt gave a small grunt of approval and looked ahead once more.

"I should think so too. Who knows what your position would be now if that unruly ruffian had not gone off to be a pirate. What a little rogue he was too! Good riddance to bad rubbish, I say. I just pray that they catch him and hang him soon."

Serena felt anger rise in her throat and bit her tongue to keep her from saying anything in Jack's defence. She did not want her aunt to think she still wished him to return to Antigua. Her fan still flapping, she too turned to face the scaffold as the official began to read the crimes that the pirate had committed.

The drums began to roll even faster and the noose was put around the criminal's neck. Serena lowered her eyes as she felt her stomach churn. She thought it barbaric for a human being to be killed in that way. Nobody deserved to die with that many people looking on, happy to be rid of them.

As the roar of the crowd sounded, Serena raised her head and saw Lieutenant Edward Newbury looking at her with the trace of a smile on his lips and warm eyes. She smiled back, her pretty face glowing with happiness. She really did want to marry him. He was kind, relaxed and not at all conceited.

Her aunt's grim face blocked her view of him.

"Well, that's that. Another one terminated. Come along, Serena." She gestured at the carriage with her parasol and waved her hand impatiently to one of the servants. Lieutenant Newbury was coming through the scattering crowd towards Serena and her aunt.

"Good day Serena," he spoke formally and then looked over and bowed to her aunt. "Lady Summers. I wondered if Serena would care to take a walk with me? I'm allowed an hour off."

Her aunt looked at her niece and the respectable young man at her side.

"Very well. Enjoy your walk. Make sure you come straight home, Serena."

Her aunt climbed into the carriage and Edward held out his hand to Serena with a smile.

"Shall we?"

Captain Jack Sparrow strolled in his usual carefree manner along the docks of Antigua. This was where he had lived before he went to be a pirate. He wondered if she would still be here. Of course, he had meant to come back for her. Only he was just enjoying piracy so much, he couldn't make himself sail back. The Black Pearl was freedom and adventure. She was part of a different life. His old life. Whoever heard of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow settling down with a woman? He had changed so much. But he had thought of her when he had told Will that not all treasure was silver and gold. And he had felt a pang in his heart when Will had said that he would even die for Elizabeth. He remembered once saying that to her. He wondered if she would remember. And furthermore, he WASN'T being hypocritical when he told Will to find himself a girl. Will didn't know that Jack already had one. One that he never saw.

He walked with a confident sway, beads and trinkets jingling and linking in his long black hair. The afternoon sun highlighted his tan and white shirt. Then, he noticed a couple walking towards him in the near distance. He hid himself behind a tree when he saw the Royal Navy uniform the man was wearing. The girl on his arm was familiar to him somehow. But no, it couldn't be. Serena would never go for a Lieutenant. He shifted his eyes away, reminiscing Serena's fiery temper and rebellious nature. That aunt of hers! She had been determined on making Serena into a prim and proper young woman.

The couple were walking closer. The girl was first class – Jack recognised the bonnet, ringlets and frilly dress she was wearing were similar to Elizabeth's. He watched as they both stopped and the girl turned towards the navy officer. Jack had not yet seen her face closely. Jack sighed impatiently from behind the large oak tree as the man turned as well, moving closer to the woman. Why couldn't they just move so he could be on his way without being seen? He shot the couple a glance and saw they appeared to be in deep conversation. Jack took his chance and crept over to the next tree. It was risky, because he was closer to them, but if he could keep hiding behind the trees all the way, he could get past them unnoticed.

Jack peered out from behind the tree and saw the couple embracing, their lips joined passionately. He was about to roll his eyes and move away to the next tree, when they stopped kissing and Jack had a clear view of the lady's face. His eyes widened and his face froze. It was her. She wasn't a girl anymore, she was a woman. He had always though she was becoming, but now...she was beautiful. A wave of sudden and unexpected fury and jealousy washed over him as the man caressed her cheek and leaned in for another kiss. His hand reached for his pistol and his mouth moved in silent curses. That was his lass! Who was this fancy man who dared to kiss his woman? He was trembling in anger. This was near the spot that he used to kiss her. He wanted to leap out from behind the tree and point his pistol to the Lieutenant's back, but he couldn't move. So he just watched in anger.

"See you tomorrow, darling." Edward whispered and smiled at Serena before he started to walk away. She watched his retreating back, her green eyes sparkling with happiness. She stood there in thought for another minute, unaware of the pair of deep chocolate eyes that were boring into her. Then she started to walk on her way, enjoying the perfect weather.

Captain Jack Sparrow began to move the way he came behind the trees, extravagantly stretching his legs as he walked. He had over-taken Serena now. Jack moved out from the shade of the trees into Serena's path. She hadn't seen him yet; she had stopped and was gazing out towards the ocean. Jack leaned casually against the bark of the nearest tree and waited.

Serena gazed at the sparkling ocean, letting her imagination run wild for a moment. Then she shook her thoughts away and began to walk ahead again. But before she got very far, she stopped in her tracks, staring in shock at the person just ahead of her.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Jack grinned at Serena's expression, showing some gold teeth that Serena didn't remember him having before. He looked so different – his clothes and hair made him look like another person. Yet when she looked at his eyes, she knew it was just the same Jack. He moved away from the tree and swayed towards her. Serena exhaled deeply. He was so good looking. He looked more like a pirate than any she'd seen before. He had a beard (which was done in two small plaits secured with beads) and a moustache. He wore a red bandana on his head and his dark eyes looked even more striking outlined with kohl. On his dirt-caked fingers were rings and he wore a white shirt underneath a bluish grey over-vest. Tied around his waist under a belt was a white floaty material and pirate boots came up over his breeches. He looked so unique and interesting. He had changed so much since she had last seen her.

"Serena."

He said her name with emotion in his voice as he stood opposite her. Serena couldn't believe what was in front of her. Hearing him say her name again...When he had left, he was almost a man. Now, he definitely was.

Her lips parted and as her eyes boldly met his, she half-wished he would take her in his arms. But then her green eyes flashed in anger. Why had he come back for her now? NOW? After more than ten years, did he just expect her to collapse in his arms? She was engaged to Edward, so why was she thinking such thoughts about him? Why was he confusing her feelings like this? She battled with her frustration.

Jack watched her, wondering if she was going to say something. When he was walking up to her, she had looked at him with admiration. But now, as he watched her eyes gleam, he knew she was angry. She didn't know what to say, he could tell. Then her hand reached out and gave him a sharp slap on the face, jolting his head and sending a row of beads swinging. But she didn't walk away.

"Jack!" she shouted and he winced at her anger. "Why...how did you...I mean..."

She stared at the ground, trying to find the right word in her rage.

"What are you doing here?" she finally settled on, glaring at him.

"Now love, I know you're very temperamental, but..."

Another slap cut him off and he stood back from her a bit.

"Erm...well. I'm back!" he said, spreading his arms wide and showing her his gold-toothed grin again.

Serena shook her head impatiently and started to march off. Jack had to run after her to catch up.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Oh. So you still live with your aunt then?"

"Yes." Serena was still walking briskly, Jack hurrying to keep up.

"She used to hate me, remember? Didn't want you near me. You had to sneak out and we'd meet down here, remember? And we'd look at the stars over the ocean. Remember love?"

"And then you left to be a pirate and broke my heart, REMEMBER?"

Jack suddenly grabbed her arm from behind and pulled her round to face him. His liquid eyes were filled with sorrow.

"I'm sorry." He said intently.

Those who knew Jack well knew that he was a complex person. He was clever, quick-witted and sly. But he wasn't ruthless, as everyone who had heard of him expected him to be. Most of his adventures were lies, anyway, as only Elizabeth Swann knew. He had been lucky a good number of times and was skilled at escaping. He brought things to his advantage a lot, but he wasn't selfish. He'd never killed anyone unless he had to and he always saved people when he didn't have to. When he had saved Elizabeth that day a few months ago, nobody cared that he had done it out of a good heart. That was the secret of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Underneath the front he had, he had a good heart and a romantic nature. It was as though there was another person hidden inside him who he wanted nobody to discover.

Serena's angry expression fell and she said imploringly,

"Oh Jack. Why are you here? What do you want?"

"I said I'd come for ye one day. Well, this is that day."

Serena stared at Jack. He was just the same as before in the way that he never gave up on anything. His smile remained unfaltering as he looked at her bewildered expression. Oh yes, she thought to herself, he still has the alarming confidence that everything will go his way. She could hear it in his rich voice.

"How can you even think that, Jack? Do you know how long I waited for you to come back before I gave up? Almost four years! I realised that I couldn't just spend my life hoping that you'd return. You'd obviously forgotten me!"

"Serena, I never forgot about you! When I was locked up in that cell in Port Royal, I thought about you. And when the noose was being put around my neck..."

"The noose!" Serena shrieked suddenly, making Jack jump. "You escaped the noose! I heard about that, but I thought it could never be true."

"Thanks very much!"

"Sorry, it's just the stories we hear over here. That you sacked Nassau Port without any weapons and how you got away from several agents of the East India Company in hardly any time at all! Are they true Jack? Did you really do all those things?"

Jack stuck out his chest and said in a casual but proud voice,

"Of course I did! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

"That's...that's amazing."

"Better than any Lieutenant could ever do, eh?"

"What?" Serena looked shocked. "Jack, you were spying on me earlier weren't you?"

"Pirate!" Jack shrugged nonchalantly, trying to push the image of Serena and Edward kissing out of his mind.

"What's spying got to do with being a pirate?"

"It's...it's in the code." Jack lied. "Pirate's Code."

"So you had to spy on me because it was in the code."

"Well..."

"So what else is in the code, Jack? Enlighten me." Serena folded her arms expectantly. "How about 'never visit your lass back home' or..."

"That is one actually! That's why I couldn't come back and see you."

"Really? So aren't you breaking the code now?"

Jack didn't like being proved wrong, or made to look foolish. He was Captain Jack Sparrow! In the end, he always got the upper hand.

"Perhaps there's a reason why I never came back for you!" He growled at her, becoming angry. She wasn't even glad to see him!

A flicker of hurt crossed Serena's face at his words.

"You know Jack, you haven't changed a bit!" Serena shouted back at him, her own anger rising. "You're arrogant, pushy and stubborn. My Edward's much more of a man than you are!"

"Fine. I'll just go then, make it easier for both us." Jack said calmly and started to walk away in the opposite direction. His face was carefully expressionless but inside his mind was going crazy. Was this it? Was he never going to see her again? If so, it was her fault for being so bloody impetuous. When he had walked quite a way away, he glanced back over his shoulder but Serena had already gone.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

That night, as Serena ate her evening meal with her aunt, she found herself thinking about Jack. It had been such a shock, seeing him again. How could he just turn up out of the blue and expect her to drop everything and come away with him?

"Serena?" her aunt was looking at her, half annoyed, half concerned. "Haven't you been listening to anything I've just said? Everyone's talking about it in the market today. Lady Barton's daughter Celia is in love with the gardener boy! Isn't that awful?"

"Uh, yes. Awful." Serena said distractedly.

"Lady Barton was so upset about the matter that I didn't think it the best time to explain about yours and Edward's plans to marry. You are very lucky, Serena, I hope you realise. Lady Barton is distraught that her daughter wishes to marry beneath her. Whoever heard of such a thing! Now you can imagine how I felt all those years ago when I discovered that you and that Sparrow lad were meeting secretly and what not. Ah, well. There's no point bringing up bad memories is there? Would you pass the carrots, dear?"

Serena passed the bowl and carried on shifting the food on her plate around with her fork. For some reason, she couldn't keep Jack out of her mind. She closed her eyes as the memory of Jack turning and walking away replayed in her mind. Why had she said such a hateful thing to him? Why? And now he had probably gone back on his ship, never to return. Her eyes turned shiny with tears. She didn't know why it hurt, but it did. She got up from the table quickly.

"I'm sorry, aunt. I...I'm not that hungry. Would you mind if I retired to bed?"

"A little early, isn't it dear? What's the matter, Serena? You haven't had a silly argument with Edward now, have you?"

"No, no. I'm just tired. Goodnight, aunt."

The butler opened the dining room door for her and only when she heard it close behind her did she start to run up the stairs to her room.

Meanwhile, Jack sat alone in his cabin. Part of him wished that the ship was actually moving, but it wasn't. His crew liked it here in Antigua and he had promised that they would stay for a few days. As he lay down to sleep, thoughts of Serena ran through his head. It was true when he had left all those years ago, he didn't really have any intention of coming back for her. Life on the seas was better than any life he'd have in Antigua. Breaking laws, doing what he wished, having all the women he wanted – of course he wouldn't give that up. What man would? But after seeing Will and Elizabeth come to a happy ending, he began to remember Serena. When he thought about it, he began to remember that she was the only one who knew him - really knew him.

When they were younger, he had had those dreams of being a pirate. But at the end of the day, he hadn't realised that he had a girl who would stick by him no matter what he did, good or bad. No matter what happened, she'd be there at the end of it. Whenever anything had gone wrong, she made it alright. They had been best friends before they were lovers. Years, they'd known each other. And now it was all over.

Yes, it was over. She had her life and he had his. All he'd done was make a fool of himself when he asked her to come back with him. Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't a fool. So then why was he sitting alone in his cabin, thinking about a girl? Stop. He had to stop right now or he'd end up like that William Turner. The next evening, he'd tell his crew they'd be heading for Tortuga instead. He needed to cheer himself up.

But however much he tried to forget and fight against it, Captain Jack Sparrow fell asleep with the memory of Serena's face and womanly figure in his mind.

The next morning, Serena woke up after a very troubled sleep. She had had an odd dream that she was walking along with a man and holding his arm, but when she looked up, it was sometimes Edward's face and sometimes Jack's.

She sat up in her bed in the dim light of the room and shook the dream from her mind. Then the events of yesterday came back to her and she slid down back under the covers until the maid came in to open the curtains.

An hour later, she was walking through the market, unwillingly overhearing the gossip of the townspeople.

"...the gardener! Can you believe it? The shame she's brought on that family."

"...another pirate caught yesterday. Did you come to the hanging?"

"...pilfers and pillagers, they should all be hanged together if you ask me..."

"...of course, my Loretta is so pleased to be getting married to him. Quite an unsightly chap, but I said to her, 'Letty dear, think of the money!'..."

Serena remembered a time when the gossip had been about her. She would walk past with her chin defiantly in the air, her green eyes gleaming dangerously at anyone who bad mouthed her or Jack. She didn't understand what it was with these people. Just because someone was poor, didn't mean they deserved to be talked of in such a way. In Serena's opinion, Celia Barton should be allowed to marry the gardener if she wished. If she had to choose between wealth and happiness, she knew that she'd pick the same. But like her aunt said, she was lucky. Edward Newbury was respectable and he made her happy. He was nice looking in a sensible way and his manners were charming. And of course, she preferred Edward's blue-eyed gaze than Jack's deep brown, soulful, mysterious eyes that made her heart beat quicker and her...

"Serena!"

Edward Newbury's voice snapped her from her thoughts and she looked up to find him beside her.

"Edward!"

"You looked in a bit of a daydream there, Serena!"

"Did I? Oh, I was...thinking about the wedding!"

"Yes." Edward said cheerfully, his blue eyes twinkling. "Let's hope the weather will be as splendid as it..."

Serena's thoughts wondered again as Edward droned on about the weather. It was so boring, she thought! It made her feel like she was talking to a stranger at one of her aunt's parties than her husband-to-be. A memory filled her mind – of her and Jack lying under the stars and talking about the world. They used to have such mind-blowing, interesting conversations. Not like talking about weather!

"...today, I'll be sailing out with the Commodore and most of the high-ranked officers. I can't believe he picked me! I do admit that I've been working hard recently, but I was quite surprised."

"What? Where are you going?"

Edward looked at her in surprise. Sometimes he wasn't sure Serena listened to most of the things he said. But he didn't like to say so. She had quite a fiery temper. But as his father had said, when they married he'd have to see that she would be an obedient, sweet-tempered wife.

"They've traced a pirate ship," he explained patiently. "And I've been chosen as one of the officers to go out after it."

"Edward! You can't go after pirates! You'll be hurt. Or killed!" Serena exclaimed wildly. "Please don't go, Edward. What were they thinking of, picking you? They know we're engaged to be married. You'll have to say you can't go."

"Serena..." Edward's face was grim.

"I could come with you if you want. You know, perhaps flirt a bit, just to..." Serena protested desperately, but she knew there was no use.

"No, Serena." Edward said loudly. His father was right. He needed to take control. How foolish he had been, to let a woman walk all over him. Serena was taken aback at his tone. "I'm going. I want to go. And I'm afraid it's not up to you. From now on you're going to have to do as I tell you. When we're married, you will be obedient and submissive to me. Do you understand?"

"I do understand, but I will not consent to it Edward. You know my personality, but you wish to change me to the humble wife you want. Well, I'm sorry Edward but I'm not like that. I don't want to obey you. That's not love. Perhaps you don't love me after all, if you wish me to change."

"Serena..." Edwards tone softened and he tried to take her arm. Serena shook herself free and started to walk away.

"Leave me alone, Edward."

She walked down the market, not looking back. She did not know that she had just had her last conversation with him.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

As soon as Jack saw the purse, he couldn't resist taking it. These people were wealthy, what was one pouch of money to them? His hand whipped out and snatched it in the blink of an eye. There were no shouts of 'Thief!' or 'Pirate!' - just the every day hustle and bustle of the market.

A faint smile crossed his face as he remembered the time he had taken Serena out pilfering with him. She'd had to wear men's boots and a long coat and climb out of her window in the middle of the night. She had been worried at first, but she had trusted Jack when he promised that he wouldn't let them get caught. They had had to run for their lives in the end, finally stopping breathlessly and kissing in the light of the moon. They'd had such fun. As he was thinking this, he suddenly spotted her walking down towards where he was. She hadn't seen him yet. She was with that Lieutenant.

Serena hadn't seen him yet, either. Jack wasn't sure what might happen if she did. If she was still as angry as she had been yesterday, she might walk past like she didn't know him. He didn't want that, so he backed up against a wall, and ducked back into the shade. If Serena looked hard to her right, she would probably see him, but it was too late now. As they came closer, he could hear Edward's voice drifting towards him.

"...weather has been splendid recently. Much better than in England, wouldn't you say? You should visit the sun dial more often, it's very fascinating. I'm sure you will be interested once I explain to you how it works..."

Hidden behind the wall, Jack shook his head and rolled his eyes. What did Serena see in this guy? That's a great way to charm women, he thought sarcastically, waffle on about the weather! Jack looked at Serena's face, pleased to see her bored expression. He could tell she wasn't listening to one word. He smiled to himself.

Jack listened to the rest of the conversation, feeling dislike towards Edward as he told Serena he was going off to attack a pirate ship. Pirate-hunter, Jack thought bitterly. The he heard Serena pleading, her voice rising in concern for him to stay. Jack felt a tug at his heart. It sounded like she really cared for him.

He ran his eyes all over her, thinking of how beautiful and sultry she was. Even years ago, he couldn't resist her.

Looking back to Edward, Jack noticed that his expression was growing vexed. He leaned out slightly to hear the conversation more clearly.

"I could come with you, if you want. You know, perhaps flirt a bit just to..."

Yes, you certainly could, thought Jack with a grin. Then he heard Edward's voice raised in frustration.

"...going to have to do as I tell you. When we're married, you will be obedient and submissive..."

Jack snorted. Serena submissive? In the back of his mind he felt like rushing out there and defending her. How dare he speak to her like that? But he knew Serena. She'd know what to say.

"...Well, I'm sorry Edward but I'm not like that. I don't want to obey you. That's not love. Perhaps you don't love me after all, if you wish me to change."

Jack watched mesmerised as Serena marched away holding her head up defiantly, leaving Edward standing alone and looking perplexed. She went past the corner where Jack was without noticing him at all.

Serena was not there to see Edward off at the docks. As the ship pulled away, he looked for her face in the crowd but he could not see it. For the rest of the journey he felt lost in a wave of regret. After their argument in the market, he should have gone after her and made everything alright again. He followed the Commodore's orders but he found it difficult to concentrate. He kept thinking about what Serena had said about not loving her after all. He had always thought himself lucky to have a girl like her on his arm. But she was so free-spirited and passionate; he often felt that he couldn't satisfy her. What if he was killed and never saw her again? Why did he have to say those things to her for? He must have sounded like his father, strict and commanding. No wonder she had run off. He didn't want to be here on this ship at all. He wanted to go back to Antigua to tell Serena he did love her. He loved her.

Serena sat up in her room, trying to work out all the mixed emotions she was feeling. It was so out of character for Edward to try and 'put her in her place'. Perhaps it was something to do with his father. Edward always changed the subject when it came to him. Serena felt guilt wash over her. She shouldn't have walked away from him like that. She remembered the things she'd said to him about not loving her. That must have hurt him. What was she doing sitting up here? She had to catch him before he sailed.

Without even bothering to put on her bonnet, Serena rushed from the house and into the market. Ignoring the glances of disapproval, she pushed through throngs of people, running as fast as her feet would carry her. Just ahead of her, she saw Jack staring at her as she ran wildly past everyone, fear and determination on her face. She ignored Jack and ran past him, her mind thinking only of Edward.

When she reached the docks, she looked around frantically. She approached a nearby Lieutenant.

"Excuse me, could you tell me if the ship in pursuit of the pirates has left yet?"

"Yes, milady. It left some time ago." He informed her politely. His face turned stony again as he faced forward once more, his hand gripped on his musket.

Serena's face was a picture of pure shock. Distress filled her pretty features. The Lieutenant turned to her in concern.

"Are you quite alright, milady?" he asked her.

"I...I'm fine, thank you."

Serena began to walk unsteadily back through the market. She felt like she was in a daze. She knew she would see Jack on the way, but she didn't care. She walked slowly through the market and saw him there, waiting for her.

"What's the matter, love?" Jack spoke in a concerned voice, touching her arm gently. Serena started at his touch but stopped walking and turned to face him.

"It's alright, Jack's here," he said softly, glad that none of his crew could see him. "Come on." He said firmly, taking her hand and leading her away.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

It felt good to talk to Jack again. She told him about the quarrel she'd had with Edward and where he'd gone. He listened to all that she said and then before long, Serena found herself laughing at his quirky expressions and comments when he talked about Barbossa and Will and Elizabeth. She couldn't believe how much he'd been up to.

"Marooned!" Serena exclaimed, her cat-like green eyes wide. "How did you escape?"

"I roped together two sea-turtles with human hair – from my back." Jack said slowly and dramatically. He looked expectantly at Serena's reaction, but it was not the one he wanted. To his surprise, Serena burst out in peals of laughter.

"What?"

"Come on, Jack! You don't really expect me to believe that, do you?" Serena giggled, the sunlight catching her hair better without a bonnet. "How did you really get off the island?"

Jack looked at her. This was just like Elizabeth all over again. He couldn't keep telling people the truth. He had his reputation to keep up. But then this was Serena, who knew him before he was a pirate. He sighed. He still hated to do it, though.

"I bartered a passage off from some rum-runners. Back then, they used the island as a cache." Jack confessed and looked at the ground sheepishly.

"Ah." Serena smiled to herself, feeling pleased that Jack had told her the truth. She knew how important it was to him to be admired and important.

"Just...keep it to yourself, eh?" Jack said, sitting back and placing his three cornered hat over his eyes to shade him from the sun.

"How long were you on the island for, then?" Serena asked with interest. There was a slight pause before Jack spoke.

"Three months."

"Liar."

"Eh?" Jack sat up quickly, his hat falling down his face. Serena raised her eyebrows at him expectantly, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Three days." Jack admitted irritably, leaning back and repositioning his hat.

They sat in silence for a while. Then acknowledgment dawned on Serena's face.

"So what about Nassau Port and the East India Company?" she said cheekily. "Were they stories too?"

Now this was too far for Jack. He had to keep some of it quiet.

"No." he grunted.

"You know, Jack, you're not as tough as you think you are." Serena smiled secretively. Jack wondered what he should say when Serena reached over and took his hat from where it rested on his face. He sat up, squinting in the sunlight and saw her holding the hat and laughing. Her skin was fresh in the sunlight and her green eyes glittered mischievously. Without thinking Jack leaned towards her, locking his lips with hers, one hand on her neck, one on her waist.

Serena felt her stomach dip as Jack drew her into a kiss. She put her hands around his neck and kissed him back just as eagerly. Jack's hat lay forgotten on the ground beside them.

Meanwhile, Edward's heart was beating in terror. He watched, aghast as a fellow Lieutenant was run through with a cutlass. Another pirate was advancing on him now. He duelled as best as he could, but he knew he didn't stand a chance. He tried to keep his feet moving but skidded on some blood on the deck. That one action was enough for his opponent to take his chance and plunge his sword into Edward. The pain was excruciating and Edward knew he was about to die. As he lay on the deck soaked in blood, his last thoughts were of Serena.

Back in Antigua, Edward was the last thing on Serena's mind. In the small secluded place, she and Jack were kissing much more passionately as he lay on top of her. Eventually, Serena's senses came back to her and she realised what she was doing.

She sat up, pushing Jack off her. She couldn't believe she had let it get like this. Edward was probably fighting pirates at this very moment here she was, wrapped in the arms of one!

"What is it, love?" Jack was confused.

"I...I have to go."

Serena stood up, smoothing the creases in her dress and adjusting the bodice. She pushed an untidy tendril back from her face behind her ear.

"Why?" Jack stood up too, disappointed but concerned.

"Edward."

Jack raised his eyebrows as if to say 'Not him again' and looked away impatiently.

"Jack I'm engaged to him. I...can't be doing this with you. It's a mistake."

"What you see in him, I can't understand!"

"He really cares about me Jack! He acts like a proper gentleman and..."

"A proper gentleman? Since when did you like 'proper gentlemen'!"

"Since you left! Do you really think I'd find another man who'd show me that there was more to life than dresses and parties like you did? No chance around here!"

"No chance of that with Edward, then. When you're married, dresses and parties will be your life. And you know that, don't you?"

Serena dropped her eyes to the floor under Jack's intense stare. Of course she knew it. But that was the way it had to be.

"Is that the way you want to live? The Serena I knew wanted freedom, adventure. But yet you still went to all those parties. You tried to take me with you once, but they threw me out."

Serena laughed softly at Jack's face as he recalled the incident.

"Do you remember how shocked they all were? I thought my aunt was going to have a heart failure!"

But Jack was still lost in the memory. He had gazed through the window for the rest of the night, looking in at the party. Serena didn't know he was there as she made small talk with other guests and danced with smartly dressed, well-mannered men. He had watched her as she basked in the company of those upper class, fancy people. It was as if Jack was seeing a different Serena. It was then that he realised, whatever the future held, they would never be able to be together. She was being sucked into the first class world, turning into a proper young lady and there was nothing he could do about it. The rain had started to fall from the night sky, soaking Jack to the skin, but he never took his eyes from Serena. The twirl of her expensive dress, her eyes bright and her cheeks flushed from dancing. She had always said that she hated those parties, but she seemed to have been enjoying herself.

It was then he had realised that she couldn't love him. Not really. Their worlds were too far apart. She had been going to many balls and dinners recently, spending her time with lords and ladies. She couldn't see it, but soon enough, Jack had thought – there will be a rich young man to sweep her off her feet with dresses and good manners and she would have no time to climb out of her window at night to meet him. She wouldn't want to.

It wouldn't be any good for him to stay here anymore. He took one last long look through the window at her in the bright room as the cold rain plastered his shirt to his skin. It was the only time Captain Jack Sparrow had let his tears fall silently for anyone.

Glasses clinked and laughs filled the air as the violinists began another song. Gentleman bowed to ladies who curtsied back to them as the dance music began, drowning the noise of pattering rain outside.

Nobody noticed the person at the window as he slipped away into the night.

Looking up, Jack noticed that Serena was caught up in her own thoughts. He looked at her ringlets and fancy dress and it suddenly dawned on him that nothing had changed. It was still as though he was looking through a window at her. At the party all those years ago he had felt like the window was a barrier, telling him that he wasn't welcome. So he could only watch through it as Serena was taken away from him.

Why had he thought that he could change things by coming back? It was just the same as before, if not worse now that she had the rich young man. Serena was right. This was a mistake.

Serena opened her mouth to break the silence, but she felt hesitant to let loose what she was thinking. But she hated this silence.

"Jack, I'm sorry." Serena said sincerely. She looked at him worriedly. He was strangely quiet and withdrawn. "Jack?"

Jack lifted his head, and suddenly all the confidence flooded back into his face. He knew what he had to do and he wouldn't let it be like last time.

"You're right, love. We shouldn't have done that, it was a mistake." Jack spoke calmly and somehow formally. He'd had enough of being emotional. Serena stared at him.

"Oh," she said unsteadily.

"I'll be leaving with me crew tonight and I probably..." he swallowed the quiver from his voice and cleared his throat. "...probably won't see you again."

His voice sounded uncaring to Serena, but as she forced herself to meet his eyes and saw that they were the saddest she'd ever seen them. Why was he putting on a front again? She wanted to open her mouth and tell him she didn't want him go, but she couldn't make a sound. Why didn't she want him to go?

Jack reached out his hand and took Serena's, kissing it softly. But he didn't let go and Serena suddenly stepped forward, enveloping Jack into a hug. Her arm was resting across his shoulder blades and she pressed in hard as she felt a lump rising in her throat.

Jack's chin rested over her shoulder, feeling the softness of her shiny hair against his skin. He blinked his kohl-rimmed eyes rapidly and drew back away from her.

For a few seconds they both just stared at one another. Then Jack tipped his hat and turned away, the beads and trinkets in his hair clinking. And he was gone.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

"Well, really!" exclaimed a first class woman in a high-pitched voice as Serena almost walked right into her.

"Oh I'm sorry." Serena said wretchedly.

Why did she feel so upset? It was for the best that Jack had gone. They had both come to an understanding and that was that. She sighed loudly, letting her shoes scuff along the ground. She couldn't get Jack's face out of her mind. What was wrong with her? She was marrying Edward! She tried to think this all the way home but it didn't take away the urge to cry. Her nose tingled and her throat tightened. She brushed the tears away irritably. She had wanted Jack to leave because she knew that it was a mistake. Did she really expect Jack to fall on his knees and beg her to take him back? Why did this hurt so much?

For the rest of the evening, Serena sat up in her room. She thought things over for hours and hours. She finally decided to try listening to her heart instead of her head - something that she hadn't done for a long, long time. Her feelings were twisted in a knot and she had to untangle them. Who did she really love?

Serena walked towards the window, looking out at the inky blue sky. She took a deep breath. Now she was sure of what she wanted, it seemed somehow easier to breathe. She knew what would make her happy. Nothing would change her mind this time. She just hoped that Jack really did feel the same.

He was leaving with his crew tonight. Oh please, she prayed silently as she ran from her room. Please don't let it be too late.

She hurried down the stairs noisily, wishing that there wasn't so many of them. Unfortunately, her aunt was just crossing the hall and glanced up at her in disapproval.

"Serena! A lady should walk with grace and poise! Not crash about like an elephant!" she scolded in a shocked tone.

"I'm sorry." Serena said and began to descend the stairs more slowly.

"I expect you're just excited because Edward will be back around about now, won't he? I was going to object to your seeing him at this late hour, but as you're so keen to see him I suppose I wouldn't mind if you were chaperoned or took the carriage." Her aunt's tone was softer. That excused the unruly thudding down the stairs.

Serena stopped at the bottom of the staircase. Edward was back this evening? She had hoped to catch Jack before he left before she broke the news to Edward. What was she going to do now? She was saved when a loud rapping sound came from the door. Oh no. It must be Edward. What was she going to say to him?

The butler walked so slowly to the door that Serena felt like stamping her foot and shouting out loud. What if Jack was leaving the docks this very minute? She would never, ever see him again. This was the last chance.

The voice speaking to the butler didn't sound at all like Edward.

"Why, whoever could that be?" her aunt remarked curiously and she and Serena moved closer exchanging a confused look.

The butler turned around slowly to face Serena.

"Miss? It's for you."

For her? Serena walked to the doorway and her eyes widened when she saw the Commodore there before her.

"Commodore!" she said in surprise.

"Uh...Miss Summers, I'm afraid we have some...terrible news. I understand that you were engaged to Lieutenant Newbury..."

Serena's hand flew to her mouth. Were? No, he couldn't be...?

"... I regret to say that although he fought very bravely, he was unfortunately killed in the process. His gallant and loyal attitude to the Royal Navy will be respected and sorely missed. I would like you to know that you have the deepest sympathy of all our officers."

Her hand still on her mouth, Serena felt her eyes fill with tears. Edward was dead. Killed. By pirates. She would never see him again.

The Commodore nodded nervously and was about to turn away when Serena called after him.

"Wait! Please, could you tell me when he died?"

"This afternoon Miss Summers; probably around midday or an hour after."

Serena felt her head spin. That was when she had been with Jack. She suddenly felt dirty all over. She shivered and gulped hard, her tears beginning to spill over. "I am exceedingly sorry for your loss." The Commodore told her in a low voice before going on his way.

Serena tried to go back into the house, but she couldn't move her feet. Guilt, shame and sadness plagued her. Then her aunt appeared by her side.

"I heard, Serena. Come in now, please dear." Her aunt's voice shook. She couldn't imagine how her niece was feeling, but she did care. She wasn't that used to showing emotions or comforting people.

Serena didn't move. There was only one person she wanted to see. Despite the way she was feeling - the remorse and guilt at what she had done whilst Edward was dying - she still knew that she could lose Jack. It was suffocating to manage so many feelings at once, but Serena's decision to be with Jack instead remained unchanged. If Edward had come back, she would have left him anyway. She had loved him a little though. Not passionately, as sometimes she had felt that he seemed more like a good friend than a lover; but perhaps that was because he was so different to Jack. Her tears fell for Edward, but she couldn't give up on Jack.

"I'm going for a walk." Serena muttered weakly and started to walk down the steps away from the house. Her aunt grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back.

"Serena don't be ridiculous! You can't go anywhere in this state! It's an awful, awful shock I know, but if you..."

"Let go!" Serena yanked her arm roughly out of her aunt's grasp. "Please. Let me be on my own."

Nobody called or came running after her. She walked until she was out of sight and then she ran as fast as she could.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Captain Jack Sparrow wondered what excuse he could use to tell the crew why they would be leaving Antigua early. He also wondered what he would say if they ever wanted to come back. Of course, he didn't really want to leave at all. But if he ever saw Serena again, he didn't know what it might do to him. It was all over now, anyway. For good this time.

Things could get back to normal again and he'll forget all about her, just like before. The Black Pearl, a crew and a horizon on the open seas was all he needed to be happy. He didn't need anyone except himself.

But this was only what Jack's head told him, not his heart. As soon as his heart began its side of the inner argument he was having with himself, he started to walk more quickly.

He had to get to the Black Pearl. Once he was back on his ship, he could leave it all behind. Everything would be fine when he was back at the helm of his ship.

He tried to battle against his thoughts and emotions but it was no use.

Jack's Heart: But you love her!

Jack's Head: No, I don't. We don't belong together.

Jack's Heart: Why not? And no lies! They're dreadful! Roping together two sea turtles with hair from your back? No wonder Serena didn't believe that!

Jack's Head: She's a respectable woman and I'm an infamous pirate!

Jack's Heart: Why does that matter if you make each other happy?

"Jack!"

He turned at the sound of Serena's voice. There she was, tears falling from her face, her hair coming down out of her usual pinned up style.

"Serena?"

"Edward's dead."

Jack's eyes widened in shock.

"Whilst we were...he was...being slaughtered by pirates. Jack, I feel terrible!"

Before either of them knew what was happening, they found themselves in each other's arms again. Jack held her close, wishing that he could make the pain leave her.

Serena felt her body relax as Jack held her, her sobs subsiding. He made her feel safe in a way she couldn't ever imagine from anyone else. Standing there and feeling his arms protectively around her, she felt suddenly happy. She wanted to be the only girl he held close, she wanted to stay like this in his arms forever.

There was no more fighting feelings or denial. It had crept over her and filled her from head to toe. She loved him. She never wanted him to leave her ever again.

"I'm sorry, love." Jack said softly. He really was. He wanted Serena to be happy, not depressed. She suddenly lifted her face, leaned back slightly and looked him straight in the eye.

"Don't be."

"What?" Jack was alarmed.

"Jack, Edward was a good man. He was generous, loving and he wanted the best for me. He made me very happy. But I didn't love him."

She looked nervously up at Jack, whose strong but gentle arms were still around her. His dark eyes were studying her emerald ones. She carried on, her heart thumping. What if he didn't want her? After all, she was the one who had said that it was a mistake. She took a deep breath and continued.

"I was on my way out to find you when the Commodore came to our door. And then he told me about Edward. But I still came out after you because I wanted to tell you that...that..."

Jack might be a proud person who didn't often wish to reveal his feelings, but Serena wasn't far behind him. It was hard for her to do too. Partly, she was afraid of rejection.

"I came to tell you that I love you Jack. I really do. I love you and I don't want you to go. Please don't go. Don't leave me again."

She lowered her head, avoiding looking at Jack. His hand came under her chin, gently raising her head so that she had to look at him.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Raindrops began to fall heavily from the night sky, soaking the entwined couple. But neither of them ran for shelter. They were lost in each other. All that mattered was that the window, the barrier that held them apart had finally been broken and they were together.

Jack wasn't alone in the rain anymore. It was Serena who smashed the window and came out to join him in the end.

Rain trickling over their faces, Jack and Serena kissed one another, their hands in each other's hair. The power of their love was now stronger than ever.

"There's only one problem." Jack said as they broke the kiss. "The only way we can be together is if you come with me on the Black Pearl. You know I can't stay here."

"I know. I'll find a way, Jack. But you'll have to help me."

They found some shelter in the empty street and huddled together in the tight spot. Eventually, they decided on their plan.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Serena woke up, stretching happily in the morning sunlight that filled her room. This would be the last time she would ever have these luxuries, she thought, sitting up in her soft bed and gazing around her room. She went out to the window and looked out over the town she had lived in for most of her life. She would miss it very much. But as she looked at the sea, a rush of excitement soared through her. A new life awaited her now. For the first time, Serena felt really happy. She had found the person she belonged with and now she could look forward to a future filled with adventure laid out before her. She was going to see the world, discover new things.

She skipped noisily down the stairs, knowing that she would never be reprimanded or scolded for 'not being lady-like' again.

As she ate breakfast with her aunt, she felt slightly guilty. Even though her aunt was strict and gossipy, she had cared and looked after her with the love of a mother. She hated that she would have to lie to her and leave her all alone in this big house. But it was the only way to be with Jack.

After breakfast, Serena went up to her room and packed all the things she wanted to take with her and walked downstairs. This was it. The plan had started. Serena just hoped that it would work.

Her aunt's expression when she saw Serena with her bags was almost humorous. For a moment she just stared with her mouth open.

"Serena!" she spoke sharply. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes. I'm sorry aunt, but I won't be coming back."

"I beg your pardon!"

"You remember Jack Sparrow, don't you aunt?" Serena continued calmly. "Well, he's back and he has something to ask you."

"That...that pirate is here!" her aunt turned pale. "I must inform the Commodore at once!"

Serena looked at the door frantically, panicking slightly. Jack said he'd be there on time! He'd promised! The knock still didn't come.

"No!" Serena shouted at her aunt. "I love him!"

"What? Serena..." her aunt looked quite stricken. "I think you're quite delirious dear. Edward died yesterday! Why are you talking about that pirate that way?"

"Edward was very dear to me, aunt, but I've realised that all this time I've just been trying to forget about Jack. I want to be with him."

"You wicked girl! You're mad, Serena to say such things!"

Then a knock sounded at the door. Serena ran to open and Jack stepped into the hall. Serena stood by his side as he bowed politely to her aunt, who looked rather faint.

"Lady Summers. I have been here in Antigua for the last couple of days and I must ask you not to be alarmed by my presence in your lovely home. I have given up piracy, to be with your lovely niece. I can only offer her the best, so with your permission I would like to marry her and move to a house away from here so that we can start a new life together. I have a secure occupation now, so I promise that we will be well off, money-wise."

"Please, aunt." Serena added as her aunt stared at Jack with an unreadable expression. "I know he's still not dressed in respectable clothes, but the money is very new and he really cares for me, aunt."

Her aunt stood up shakily. "So you have put piracy behind you for good, then?"

Serena squeezed Jack's hand.

"I can assure you madam, that I...I think piracy is a very...vile and inexcusable crime and I take...no pride in having been one."

That must've been hard for Jack to do. He would only say a thing like that for her. Serena squeezed his hand again. She'd make it up to him later. She just prayed that they'd got away with it. Serena didn't feel brilliant at deceiving her aunt, but it would all be worth it in the end. She held her breath as her aunt started to speak.

"Well. You're certainly a changed person, Jack. I can only hope that you really do love Serena and will care for her properly."

"I can assure you that I will, madam."

"Very well. I hope you will be happy together."

At first Serena wasn't sure if she'd heard correctly. She had thought her aunt would have much more to say on the matter.

"And I must say Jack, although you don't look much like a gentleman, you definitely seem like one. And your manner of speaking has improved greatly."

"Er...yes madam." Jack said uncertainly and Serena fought to keep a straight face.

"We're getting the ship to the South Caribbean coast soon." She walked towards her aunt and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I cannot say how grateful I am to you for bringing me up and caring for me as you have. I'll miss you."

"Yes, well. Get along with you girl! You can't miss the ship, now can you?" her aunt said awkwardly, blinking back tears.

Blinking back her own, Serena picked up her things and followed Jack out of the door. This was it. The beginning of her new life! Of course, she hated to think how betrayed and shocked her aunt would be if she ever found out that Jack Sparrow was still an infamous pirate and that her own niece had lied to her and run off with one.

When they got to the market, Serena breathed a sigh of relief and drew Jack into a kiss.

"Oh Jack, you're the best! I can't believe that worked! All those things you said..."

Jack grumbled irritably. "I'm never being that polite again! And I'm damn proud of being a pirate!"

"I can't wait to meet your crew! Do you think they'll like me?"

"'Course they will! Well, Gibbs will have to get used to two women aboard, but apart from that..."

"There's a woman in your crew?" Serena said not quite managing to keep the jealousy from her voice.

"Nothing ever happened! Now, do you want me to buy you some pirate clothes or not?"

"Where did you get the money fro...?" Serena broke off as she saw the pink silk purse in Jack's hand, bulging with coins. "Jack! Did you steal that?"

"No, pink's me favourite colour! Of course I did, I'm a pirate aren't I? And keep your voice down – we've come this far without being found out."

Serena was beginning to notice the shocked stares from the townspeople. They had heard of Edward and now they were staring at Jack and Serena and all the bags they had with them. Any minute now, they'd twig it was Jack and that he was a pirate now. They had been bad-mouthed before, but this time it could be worse. They were in great danger of being found out, Jack's life on the line.

"I think we just have, Jack!" Serena whispered frantically. "Forget the clothes, we'll get them somewhere else. We have to leave, now!"

Jack looked at the people pointing and glaring at them. It wasn't a good time to hang around. He grabbed Serena's hand and they half walked-half ran towards the docks. There was a shout as one of the townspeople realised the truth.

Jack and Serena ran faster, their eyes wild with determination. They boarded the Black Pearl and Jack began shouting orders at his crew. There was no time to lose. Serena watched as the docks of Antigua got further and further out of sight.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean. No one can ever catch us."

Jack said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Serena couldn't believe it. She was on a pirate ship with Jack, watching her old life disappear into the distance. But she was with Jack - that was all that mattered.

She turned around to face him.

"I'm going to be the most fierce pirate woman you'll ever meet, Jack!" she said confidently, her emerald eyes flashing.

"Better not let Anamaria hear you say that, love!" Jack grinned at her.

"Anamaria? The other woman pirate?" she asked not with jealousy, but with interest.

Jack nodded and put one arm round her waist, leading her to meet his crew.

THE END

By the way, Antigua is actually a real place in the north Caribbean. I did some research and I think that there were some pirate hangings there too.

Thanks for reading!

Pisces Rising


End file.
